Vegas Redux
by raindanser2002
Summary: What if Gillian did not sit ideally by in Vegas? What if she took Vas up on his offer?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vegas Redux

Author: Raindanser2002

Summary: What if Gillian did not sit ideally by in Vegas? What if she took Vas up on his offer?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lie to Me and am making no money from this.

* * *

'There's no smothering in Vegas.'

'Why can't you take it easy?'

'Take it easy? Take it easy? Vegas brings out the worst in Cal, not to mention what Poppy brings out in him, and I need to take it easy?' Gillian ranted in her head, Cal and Ben's words swirling in her thoughts. 'What kind of a name is Poppy anyways?'

Gillian stormed back through the casino after Ben had let Poppy go for admitting that she knew Jake was alive. Cal had decided to take Jake's wife to the Happi Inn Motel. And leave Gillian behind.

Around her everyone seemed to be having a good time. Bells ringing, machines beeping, people ecstatic to be winning against the odds; Gillian was feeling more out of place than ever.

Just as she rounded the corner to return to her equipment, Gillian ran into Vas.

"Excuse me pretty lady," Vas drawled. And winked, again.

Gillian smiled tightly, "No problem." As she continued toward her computer, Gillian had a radical thought.

"Vas, do you still want to get blueberry pancakes?"

* * *

Cal and Ben returned to the casino soon after Gillian left with Vas. They quickly walked toward their make shift interrogation area. Cal in particular walked with purpose, knowing what he had to do to set Poppy up. She was a good liar. He was better. And he knew when to gamble. Now he just needed to let Gillian know to activate the cameras to catch the action.

"Oy, where's Foster," he said to no one in particular. As usual, Cal was not listening so much as watching people react. Confusion, ignorance, obliviousness, guilt. Cal turned toward Ellis.

"Where is she Ellis?" Cal said, banking on his slight guilty slip.

* * *

"They really do have good pancakes here." Gillian said. Vas nodded enthusiastically.

"Ya, it's been tradition of mine to eat pancakes here before every big game."

"Love the varieties of syrups. Sweet." Coy smile from Gillian. Vas took the bait.

"Oh really? You have a sweet tooth, babe?"

"Yes."

"Lots of people think that I am sweet." Vas punctuated that statement with another one of his winks. He then swiped his finger through the syrup on his plate and sucked on his finger. Gillian was glad that Vas could not detect her masking smile and faked interest.

He took a small bit of his pancakes, staring at Gillian the whole time. Gillian copied his movement, trying to come up with a way to get him talking about Abe. Thankfully, she was carrying a small recording device.

The small café, housed within the casino, was charming. Featuring clusters of small tables in the middle with secluded booths lining the perimeter. Tastefully decorated, with neutral colors and lots of plants. Gillian and Vas were seated in one of the more private booths.

"Ever bring _Poppy_ here?" Hoping the emphasis came across as jealousy, Gillian looked down quickly and back at Vas to gauge his reaction. She was not disappointed. Vas gave an arrogant smile and shifted closer to her.

"No babe, you are the only one I bring here." Lie. "Besides Poppy and I were never serious." Slight flash of anger.

"So you don't mind that she went out with Abe?"

"Why would I mind if she went out with Abe?" Deflection statement. Gillian knew she was getting somewhere.

"Really? I would-"

"Lets not talk about her anymore, ya?" Vas reached out and slowly raised Gillian's chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. "You know, this place offers room service. What do you say, pretty lady, have them send up extra syrup?"

At that Gillian hesitated. It was one thing to flirt with a potential murderer in full view of people and another to be alone in his room. 'Cal doesn't care. He followed after Poppy without a second thought.' Gillian wondered why this particular incident was bothering her. She had watched Cal for years; the ups and downs with Zoë, the meaningless flings with random women. This one was breaking her. She didn't know if it was due to being so blatantly displayed in her face or just the final straw. The snap decision to take Vas up on the offer to get pancakes did get a little deception leakage; however, it was not much. 'I can get more from him,' she thought. 'Go to his room, try for more concrete information, flirt, but don't let things get out of hand. Out as soon as it looks likes he won't give up anything else.' Decision made, she took a deep breath.

Gillian took Vas hand, smiled at him, "Ok."

* * *

Cal barely spared a glare at Ellis before he was stalking out of the interrogation area. He was pissed. Pissed that Ellis didn't stop Gillian. Pissed that Gillian went off with someone like Vas Belanov. Reynolds quickly followed. Seeing that Lightman was extremely angry and on the verge of violence, Ben tried to deflect.

"Hey, Foster knows what she is doing, I'm sure she is just-"

Cal cut him off. He didn't want to hear it. "Just what? Trying to get herself killed. Bloody hell, she knows the procedures. I talk to them. Never her."

"Foster's done cases on her own, Lightmen." Reynolds reminded him.

"Not for murderers, not on her own, not for arrogant smug bastards who flirt in front of their girlfriends and take bets to get her in bed." Fueled by his anger, Cal started walking faster.

'No,' though Reynolds, 'that's more your department.' Knowing the mood that Lightman was in, he keep his mouth shut. Anyone getting between Cal and Gillian right now would get a black eye for sure. And maybe a concussion.

They soon rounded the last corner to see the café across the casino floor. People who were too absorbed in gambling to notice the mood Cal was in were unceremoniously shoved out of the way. As Cal and Ben reached the entrance, Gillian and Vas were coming out. They were standing close together and Vas had linked his arm to Gillian's.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing Foster?!" Cal yelled.

Gillian's eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked down so that Cal could not see her face. She tried to take her arm back from Vas, but he would not release it.

"She's with me," Vas interjected.

"Oh she is, is she?" Cal moved closer to Vas, staring at his face.

"Ya, she is. Blueberry pancakes, every time. The lady here has sweet tooth, and room service delivers extra syrup. Poppy is not the only one looking for good time." Vas turned to leer at Gillian and did not notice Cal's reaction.

"Son of a bitch!" Gillian may have been the only one to see the punch coming, at least see it on Cal's face. One minute Vas was looking at Gillian and the next he was on the floor screaming.

"Arrrg. You crazy bastard! I think you broke my nose!" Vas whined from the floor, too stunned to get up. Cal was more than ready for round two and stood over Vas ready to counter an attack.

"Lightman, what the hell-"

"Cal, you have no right-"

"You broke my nose; I am going to sue-"

Through all of the noise, the only one Cal heard was Gillian. His eyes shot up to hers in time to see the anger, guilt, and pain that she quickly tried masked. Seeing the crowd that was drawing in anticipation of more fighting, Gillian turned away and started toward the elevator.

"Where are you going Foster?!" Gillian did not turn around. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the elevator doors open up just as she reached them. Throwing herself into the elevator, she chose her level and held the 'door close' button. She keep eye contact with Cal until the doors closed. Then she fell apart. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes and allowed the emotions to overtake her.

* * *

Making her way toward the surveillance room, Gillian knew it was only a matter of time before Cal came bursting through the door. All angry and self righteous, like none of this way his fault. Her first thought was to leave. But she had never run from her problems. She did not want to start either. As she entered the room she slowly moved toward the window. From her vantage point she could see a part of the strip. It would be easy to blame Vegas, blame the place for Cal's behavior, but it's not the whole truth. He has always had a dark side, a bad boy persona. 'It's part of his appeal.' Gillian muses.

On cue Cal barged in slamming the door behind him.

"Bloody hell, Foster! What were you doing with that bastard?" Cal stalked closer to Gillian, eyes never leaving her face. Gillian knew that Cal would not hurt her, but she was rarely on the receiving end of his anger.

"Nothing." As Cal had always pointed out, Gillian could not lie very well. He saw the guilt and anger.

"Nothing! That was not nothing. You were bloody well going to his room! Do you not have any sense?"

"Do you? You didn't have any troubles bedding Poppy." Gillian lashed out. An expression she couldn't decipher crossed his face.

Cal missed nothing. Not with Gillian. He closed the distance between them, pushing Gillian against the wall.

"Is that it, luv?" Cal placed both him hands on the wall next to head, trapping her. "Are you jealous?"

Gillian scoffed at the accusation and shifted her gaze.

"Look at me. Look at me!" Her eyes snapped back to his.

"Are you?" Cal asked again, softly this time.

"Maybe." The full answer was on her face.

Cal smiled slightly and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss, opening her mouth and swiping her tongue across his lips. Quickly she pulled back from his mouth and moved her lips down his neck, biting down on a tender spot. Cal groaned softly and brought his lower body in contact with hers.

Gillian brought her lips up to his ear. "Cal." She whispered breathlessly. He shuddered and pushed his hips against hers.

"Gill." He started trailing kisses across her skin exposed by the neckline of her dress.

"I'm not her, Cal." She said and pulled back.

"What." He reluctantly stopped his exploration and made eye contact.

"I'm not Poppy, not some random woman you picked up. We are business partners. With clear rules-"

"And what? Are you really going to lecture about the bloody line, luv? The sodding line you hide behind with I get a little too close but ignore when you want to chastise me for sleeping with other women?"

"I never-"

"Yes you do! Your rules, luv. No line, no Poppy. Can't have it both ways."

Gillian stared at Cal. Not knowing how to respond to his statement, she stood silent and only broke eye contact when Reynolds came into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" Reynolds asked.

Cal removed his hand from the wall and stepped away from Gillian. His mask went back up as he turned to Reynolds.

"No." Cal walked to the door and opened it. "I'm going to set the bait."

"Poppy then?" Reynolds asked, reaffirming the plan.

"Yes." Never looking back at Gillian, Cal left the room.

* * *

Authors Notes:

This is my first fanfic, and as such, I really would appreciate any feedback.

Also, I had fully intended for them to have sex by this point but these two characters are stubborn. So, I do plan to continue.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Embrace

Story: Vegas Redux

Author: Raindanser2002

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Lie to Me and am making no money from this.

Chapter 2: Embrace

This was her last night in Vegas. She would be returning to her ordinary life and not so ordinary work after tonight. Despite Vegas' absurd tagline, Gillian knew that at some point she was going to have to face what happened with Cal. But right now, right now she was feeling a little reckless. Going toe to toe with Cal was never easy. And he had called her on things that she was not even willing to admit. Bottom line, she did need to let go and have fun. Hence the beautiful dress; flashy, slightly showier then her normal tastes, but that's part of embracing, right?

When Reynolds did not let her sit down and insisted they see the town, Gillian was grateful. One that she did not have to watch the poker match. As she had told Reynolds, she had no interest in gambling, even less in watching people gamble. She was also grateful that he was taking her Vegas embracing to a new level. Beyond dressing up, she did not know what to do. Not gamble. Drinking alone was depressing, as was eating alone; she defiantly did not want to run into Cal. The poker match was the best option she had. Reynolds was willing to give her better options.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me where we are going or is it a surprise?" Gillian leaned closer to Ben so that he could hear her over the noise of the casino.

Ben chuckled. "Hmm, I think it will be a surprise. I do need to get the car though. Why don't you wait for me at the entrance? I will be right there." Ben stopped walking and was looking toward the exit for the parking garage.

"Sure." Gillian nodded. Ben smiled at her and quickly walked off toward the exit.

She smiled softly as she watched him walk away, relief and gratitude flashing in her eyes.

Truthfully, she was glad to be going anywhere out of this casino. Too many memories now. Looking forward to being out, she started toward the entrance. As she got closer to the roulette table, she noticed people gathering around. In a casino this could mean one of two things: one, someone was doing very well or two, someone was doing something very stupid. In either case, most people didn't care if the outcome was good or bad; it was entertaining. When she saw Cal standing at the side of the table she knew it was the latter.

Gillian sighed inwardly and stepped up next to Cal. He glanced at her with a huge grin, one she had not seen in awhile, and then turned away quickly to continue grinning at his audience. She couldn't help flash a tolerant amused smile back, but it quickly turned to worry when she saw the tower of chips placed over the double zero space on the table. Knowing that Cal was deliberately not looking at her hurt. 'Doesn't want to see if I am smothering him. Hell, he probably didn't even see my dress. Too caught up in his own enjoyment.'

There was nothing she could do. With sick amusement she watched the wheel spin, the pinging of the ball loud in her ears. The crowd went silent for a few seconds.

Twelve. It landed on twelve. Gillian closed her eyes and counted backwards. Next to her Cal laughed.

"God I love this place." Her eyes flew open at that. Shaking her head, she glanced at the crowd.

People around the table slowly went about their own business. They seemed greatly entertained by Cal's loss. 'Only in Vegas.' Gillian thought. 'Where else can someone lose that much on a single bet and carry on as nothing is different?'

'God.' Gillian sighed. She had to close her eyes again for a second. When she opened her eyes, Cal was staring at her.

"Well?" Cal asked. He seemed to be waiting for something from her, like always reading her face.

"Well what?" Gillian tilted her head but kept her expression neutral.

"No lecture?" He continued to stare into her face, looking for her thoughts on what he had just done.

"Why? Do you want one?" she teased him. Cal's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here then?" He asked. Gillian resisted the urge to sigh again. She was tired of his double standards. He was the one that wanted her to relax.

"I was just on my way out."

"Out where?" It was then that Cal noticed what Gillian was wearing. For the first time since Gillian had walked up to him, Cal was no longer looking at Gill's face. He ran his eyes down her body and slowly back up to her face. He swallowed.

"Ben is taking me out. He said I needed to embrace this town so I am following his advice." She glanced down and smiled at her vague statement, part of her hoping that Cal was even slightly jealous.

Cal leaned in toward Gillian. "Reynolds is talking you out? What like a bloody date?"

Gillian smirked; it was not every day that someone could best Cal Lightmen.

"Careful Cal, you're smothering. There's no smothering in Vegas." With that Gillian sauntered toward the entrance where Ben was waiting for her. She did not look back.

Shocked, Cal could only gap after Gill.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They have really encouraged me to continue writing. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I will try to make the next one longer.


End file.
